Unbelievable
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: Best friends just always seem to become more than friends. Connor and Crystal are no exception. ConnorXOC
1. Connor Likes Pranks A Little Too Much

"_Help!" She screamed, trying to reach the top of the hill. _

_She could see it, the entrance._

_She glanced behind her and saw an Ortherus, a serpent-tailed, two-headed dog. _

"_Leave me alone!" She shouted behind her as she sprinted up the hill to the sign that labeled the boundary line of Camp Half-Blood. _

_The Ortherus growled. "GRR... RUFF RUFF!" _

"_Help me, someone!" She gasped for air as she reached the top of the hill. "I'm going to die because this twisted dog is going to kill me and I need help!" _

_A boy was at the entrance to the camp. "Hey, you! Catch this." He threw a sword and the girl caught it. "Now kill it!" _

"_**Kill**_ _it? Are you nuts! ?" She asked._

"_Possibly. Now, kill it!" _

_The girl held up the sword and started trying to slice the dog, failing and almost getting scratched by the Ortherus's claws each time. _

"_Just stab it!" The boy yelled. _

"_It's not that easy.." She muttered as she lunged to stab it, successfully piercing it in the stomach._

"_Yes!" She cheered. _

_The two headed dog disintegrated into a yellow dust, leaving the girl confused. "What just happened?" She asked to the boy past the boundary line. _

"_I'll explain later. Now, get into camp before it reappears." He motioned for her to step past the sign. _

_She moved into the camp and immediately gaped at the sight. _

_What before seemed like a field of strawberries behind the gate was then a full camp with cabins, a forest and everything that you would find at an average camp. _

"_Whoa." That was the only word that came out of the girl's mouth. _

_The boy grinned at her. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Connor Stoll, age 12, son of Hermes." _

"_Uh..." She snapped back into reality at the sound of the guy. "Oh, I'm Crystal Daylight, age 12 also. What the heck is this place and did you say that you were the son of _ _**Hermes**_,_ as in the Greek **god**_ _Hermes?" _

"_First of all, Crystal, we don't say 'heck' we say Hades, as in, 'What the Hades'. Second of all, this is Camp Half-Blood, a special camp for children who are half god, half mortal, or demigods. All of us have on mortal parent and one Greek god parent and mine is Hermes." _

"_Hey, no, wait a minute! I don't have a 'god' parent. I have an average family with a normal mom and step-dad, whom I hate." Crystal crossed her arms. "There's no way I could be a 'demigod'."_

"_You wouldn't be able to see through the Mist and get past the camp sign if you weren't a demigod." Connor replied. "I'm just going to bring you to the Big House now. Chiron can probably answer your questions better and get you to think this is normal." _

"_What! The **Big House**_? _Isn't that _jail_?" _

_He laughed. "You're funny, you know that?" _

**0 0 0**

"_So when is my god parent going to claim me?" Crystal asked. She had gotten calmer after watching the orientation video and getting most of her questions answered by Chiron, who she first thought was a mascot for a horse riding place._

_Connor shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes people never get claimed and stay in the Hermes cabin because they're undetermined. Some demigods stay in our cabin if they're children of minor gods. Our cabin is kinda overflowing now." _

"_Why don't the gods claim their children?" _

"_They either don't have time or don't care enough to..." Connor replied, trailing off. "So! How'd you get here? You didn't seem to have a satyr protecting you." _

"_Well, this morning, a monster dog burst into my house and made my step-dad faint, causing my mom to grab a backpack and stuff things into it while motioning me to get to the car. I did. Once I got into the car, my mom threw this backpack at me," Crystal patted her backpack. "And started to drive. She stopped near this hill saying that that was the farthest she could go and that I had to run up the hill to get the camp there. She drove off quickly, leaving me alone with a mutant dog on my trail. That's how I got here."_

"_No satyr?"_

"_No..."_

"_Well, congratulations! Barely any demigods get here alive without satyrs!" Connor smiled. _

"_Um... Thank you?"_

"_That mean's either you're a good runner, a good fighter, or have extremely good luck. You could be a Hermes kid, like me and my brother, Travis, or an Ares kid or an Apollo kid." He just stared at her for a minute, inspecting her. "Judging by your blond hair and blue eyes, it's most likely you're an Apollo kid." _

"_If you can tell who's my parent, why can't my dad just claim me now?" _

"_If they ever claim, they usually do it at dinnertime or some time at night, which is in a few hours. No one really knows why." Connor took her arm. "Come on. Archery's starting."_

**0 0 0**

"_I love archery!" Crystal squealed after the activity was over. _

"_Then take a bow for your weapon." _

"_Huh?"_

"_Everyone has a weapon that they're good at and have a special connection with, so let's go to the Armory to get you one." _

_The two walked the the Armory, located next the the Athena cabin. _

_In the piles of weapons disguised as normal items, such as a hair clip or a ring, Crystal spotted two bracelets that were gold with a single purple gem on the both of them. _

"_I want these." She said as she grabbed them. She touched the gems and one turned into a bow and the other turned into quiver full of celestial bronze-tipped arrows. "Can I just take these?" _

_Connor waved a hand at her as he leaned against the door frame. "Yep. Feel free."_

"_Really? Great!" She put the two on, the bow on the left wrist and the quiver on the right._

**0 0 0**

"_And this is the cafeteria." Connor gestured towards the large area. _

_All the campers grabbed their food and sat at their respective tables, before standing up again and lining up to dump food in a bathtub-sized brazier with a large flame. _

"_Now, we go burn food as offerings to the gods." _

_Crystal stood up with the rest of the Hermes cabin and dumped the best part of her meal into the fire. "Dad, whoever you are, please claim me..." She muttered. _

_As if her dad was actually listening, a shimmering, yellow music note appeared over Crystal's head. _

"_What's happening?" She asked Connor. _

_He smiled at her. "Congrats, you're claimed." _

"_Hail, Crystal Daylight, daughter of Apollo, man of the Sun, god of medicine, music, and light."_

**0 0 0 **

Crystal, now 16, smiled at the memory of her first day at Camp Half-Blood. She was currently in the middle of "Free Time", as her brother Will Solace labeled the time in the Apollo cabin's schedule where they could do anything they wanted. She spent that day's "Free Time" lying on the grass with her eyes closed and soaking in the sunshine.

"Hey Crystal!" A voice shouted.

She opened her eyes and saw, the one and only, Connor Stoll.

"Where's your brother?" She asked. Travis was always with him.

"Oh, him? He's bothering Katie Gardner, trying to get her attention, so I decided that I would spend some time with my best friend." He plopped down on the patch of grass next to her.

"Then you'd better get back to Travis." Crystal said before turning to him. "I was just thinking about my first day here."

"That was four years ago! You still _remember_ what happened?"

"Yeah Connor. Unlike you, I have a good memory. And plus, that day was a really good day for me." She smiled again at the memory.

"Why, because you met me?" He grinned.

"No, but I guess that's one of the things-"

Connor pointed a finger at her. "HAH! I knew it. No one can resist the Stoll charm."

"Shut up... Anyways, that was also the day I was claimed by my dad." She glanced at the sky.

Connor raised an eyebrow at her. "That's not _that _special. I would say meeting me was way better."

Crystal glared at him. "You said it yourself, 'some kids never get claimed', but I got claimed on my first day _before _the deal was made between the gods and us. _That's_ pretty memorable."

"Eh, I guess.."

The two laid down on the grass for a while, before Connor said, "So, are we going to waste our free moment looking at clouds, or are you going to replace Travis for awhile and do some fun things with me?"

"Well...-"

"Good, you're going to replace him." He grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. Physical contact with Connor, for some reason, always made her blush. "Let's go. The camp store's not going to raid itself." He started to run, dragging her behind him.

"CONNOR STOLL, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW." She yelled, trying to slap his arm away from hers.

"Nope!" He gave her a toothy grin.

Crystal sighed. Connor was impossibly stubborn. She should know. After all, they practically spend every year together because they're both year-round campers.

Connor stopped running once they got to the camp store. "Here we are."  
>Crystal crossed her arms. "I am not going to help you raid the store. We're going to get into big trouble. Plus, I have better things to do during this time."<p>

"Like?"

"Um... Well... I was going to hang out with you, but you're making me rob a store. I could be doing other things like talking to the Hephaestus guys about making some more arrows..." Crystal trailed off. "Point is, I could be doing something else right now!"

Connor groaned. "Fineeee. We won't raid the store today. We can go prank people!"

She glowered at him.

"Okay, what do _you _want to do, then?"

"Why can't we just do something non-prank related, like I don't know, talk about stuff?" Crystal asked.

"But that's boringg." He complained. "I'd rather prank someone."

"Well, fine! Go find your brother and go prank together, for all I care! If pranking is more important to you, then go ahead." She snapped at him. "Bye, Stoll..."

"Oh gods, what did I just do?"


	2. Bonding Day And That Piece of Paper

"I can't believe him! Cares more about pranking than spending quality time with his best friend... Stupid son of Hermes!" Crystal grumbled as she sat on her bunk that she shared with her sister Melody. Crystal had the lower bunk. "He is so heartless! He doesn't even care if I hate him, as long as he has pranks, he's absolutely _fabulous! _I doesn't need a friend at all, nope! He just needs pranks."

_Knock knock knock._

Melody got off her bunk and walked towards the cabin's door. "Crystal, can you stop ranting so I can answer the door?"

She stopped talking.

"Thank you." Melody opened the door, revealing Connor Stoll.

"Can I see Crystal?"

"Crystal, someone's looking for you."

She walked to the door and looked at the person leaning against the door frame. "Go away Connor!"

Melody backed away from the door. "I'm just going to leave you two alone now..."

"Oh come on Crystal, I had to withstand the bright light of this cabin to get here!" He whined. "I think I'm blind, now."

She crossed her arms. "Seriously, Connor, I think you care more about pranking than having friends."

"If I _gulp _apolo- apolog- apologize, will you forgive me? Please?" Connor begged. Begging and apologizing were horrible (and new) things for him, knowing he had never done them to anyone, besides Crystal.

"Apologizing doesn't change anything. I'm still mad." She replied. Crystal could be impossibly stubborn too. Connor must rub off on her.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Connor asked. "I'm starting to feel guilty."

Crystal gasped. "Oh my gods. _Connor Stoll _feeling _guilty_? ! He _must _have been replaced with an alien."

"Seriously..." He said.

"Fine, fine. You have to... Do whatever I want tomorrow."She grinned. She knew for sure that Connor would never do that.

"Deal."

"W-what? !" She stuttered. "Y-you're actually going to do it! ?"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the only way for you to forgive me, so..."

"You are the best friend ever!" Crystal said as she hugged him.

"So, you forgive me now?"

She pushed him away. "Not even close, Stoll."

He smirked. "Seemed pretty close to me."

"Oh, shut it."

"Hey, wanna go swimming?" Connor suggested, pointing in the direction of the lake. "There's still time before they start the canoe races."

Crystal shook her head. "I have to go prepare to teach Archery. Bye, Connor." She closed the cabin door.

"She called me Connor again. I'm doing something right." He told Travis, who was hiding in the bushes.

"Good job bro!"

They high-fived.

Inside the cabin, Crystal could hear Connor cheering and his brother congratulating him.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys..."

**0 0 0**

"CONNOR!" Travis yelled in Connor's ear. "WAKE UP."

"WHAT- OUCH!" Connor sat up and his head hit the bottom of the top bunk bed. "What do you want, Travis?"

Travis thought for a moment. "Well, I _was _going to tell you something important, probably something to do with pranking, but I forgot. So, never mind."

"You woke me up at-" Connor looked at the clock. "-Seven in the morning for _that_?"

"Oh yeah, Crystal stopped by and wanted to see you, but I told her you were sleeping and she left, complaining about something."

"Shoot." Connor jumped out of bed, changed and ran out of Cabin 11, heading to Cabin 7, the Apollo cabin.

He barged into the cabin, surprised to find that all of the cabin's inhabitants were already up.

"Where's-"

"She's over there." Will Solace replied, pointing to Crystal and Melody's bunk.

"Thanks."

Connor walked over to the bunk to see Crystal glaring daggers at him and holding a piece of paper resembling a pamphlet of some kind, speaking monotonously. "You're late."

"Well, I didn't know when you wake up so-"

"Our cabin always wakes up with the rising of the Sun."

"I didn't know-"

"I would think you know if you've dated almost all of my half-sisters."

"Oh come on Crystal-"

"You've practically dated ever female Apollo kid. That's a lot of girls considering how much of a player my dad is."

"I-"

"Whatever. Let's just go. It's Sunday, so there's no scheduling. We've got stuff to do." Crystal walked towards the door after throwing the pamphlet on her bunk and placing a pillow over it.

"What was tha-"

"None of your beeswax."

"But I'm your best friend, so I should kno-"

"No, you shouldn't if I don't want you to know." Crystal paused and looked back at him, a hint of sorrow in her eyes and her voice softer. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"What's that supposed to mean?-"

"Okay, let's go. I have things I need to do today."

Connor followed Crystal, not before getting one last glance at the pillow covering something that was not meant for his eyes, something that he wanted to look at.

And he was going to plan on finding out what it was.

**0 0 0**

"Next thing we need to do is TP the Poseidon cabin." Crystal declared, shoving some toilet rolls, that they had just raided from the camp store, at him.

Connor looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you hated pranking... _And _raiding the camp store. What's up with the sudden change?"

She automatically averted her eyes away and turned herself so her back was facing him. "Err..." She stomped her foot on the ground in anger, dropped her rolls of toilet paper, and turned to him, leaning towards his face. "Ugghh! Why can't you be stupid and oblivious and just focus on pranking, like the rest of your cabin? !"

"Uh..."

"Why'd you have to be born smarter than most Hermes children? Why are you the smarter of you and Travis? I'd rather you be the dumb one so I can get you to do things without you arguing or asking questions. Stupid idiot!" She huffed, her face red. "I mean, it's great you're smart, but.."

Crystal's face was red for two reasons. One, anger, and two, from her face being so close to Connor's.

She cleared her throat and backed away from him. "_Ahem. _Er... Let's just leave-"

"You still didn't answer my question. So, I'll ask again, what's up with the sudden change about your opinion towards pranking and raiding?"

She blushed before responding in a mumble, "A person..."

"A _person_?" Connor scowled, full of jealousy. "A _guy_?"

"... Sort of.." She muttered. "You know him; a son of Hermes."

"Who is he?" Connor clenched his fists.

Crystal was a deep red. "... Chmummhsrwhh"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Courrursrurr..."

"Ugh! You're so stupid! It's you, Connor Stoll!" She turned away. "Idiot."

"Crysta-"

"You can go do whatever. I changed my mind; you don't have to spend the day with me. Bye, Connor." She ran in the direction of the beach, hoping the Sun's rays would be comforting. "Now I know how Annabeth feels, having to deal with Percy..."

"Hey, wait!" Connor ran after her, but being a son of Hermes and all, he easily caught up with her, just as they reached the beach. She grabbed her arm she she couldn't move away. "What do you mean when you said that _I _changed your opinion about pranks and thievery?"

"Y-you just did, alright! ?" Crystal replied, still averting her eyes and a blush on her face.

"How?" He demanded.

"I don't- I can't tell you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Connor, you don't understand. I just _can't _because if I do, it'll change some things and those things are really important to me right now. Just go and prank or whatever. Go hang out with your brother. It's only eight o'clock so you two can probably go set up some prank or something... Bye. See you at breakfast." She walked to her cabin, looking back to wave back at him before running the rest of the way.

**0 0 0**

At breakfast, Connor ran into Crystal when they were in line to receive their breakfast.

"Hey." He said to her.

She looked at him. "Hi."

"So, uh, do you want to do something after breakfast? Travis has been really busy lately with Katie Gardner, so..."

Crystal smiled as she got her tray. "Eh... Sure. I'll meet you at your table after I'm done." She walked off to the her table..

Travis, who was behind Connor the whole time, smirked. "Sounds like you got a date, bro."

Connor's face flushed. "Psshhh, what are you talking about? It's just a casual meeting between two good friends."

"So, basically, a date?" Travis said as they both got their trays with their breakfast on it.

"Shut it." Connor elbowed Travis's arm as they were about to pass the Apollo table.

"You liiike her." Travis whispered.

"Shut up." Connor hissed.

**0 0 0**

After Crystal finished her breakfast, she walked over to the Hermes table and looked for Connor. He was sitting at the left end of the table, talking to Travis.

"I do not."

"You do too!"

"Shut up."

"You do."

"Well you like Katie Gardner."

"Shut it."

"Says you."

"Uh... Connor?" Crystal spoke up. "You done with breakfast?"

He stood up. "Yeah. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the Dining Pavilion.

"What were you and Travis talking about?" She asked.

He flinched and almost immediately replied, "Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing." She commented

"I'll tell you some other time..." Connor said, still dragging Crystal. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to sit on some grass and talk," She stated. "Like I told you yesterday."

"That's boring though..." He whined.

"Hey! I get to choose, not you." Crystal said.

"Fine..." Connor reluctantly replied.

The two walked for a while. Chatting about recent camp events and such before Crystal sat down on a small hill, patting the patch of grass next to her, motioning him to sit.

Connor plopped down on the ground.

"Favorite color?" She asked

"Uh.. Blue. How 'bout you?"

"Yellow, obviously."

"Favorite instrument?"

"Let's see... Either the piano or the violin... Best prank?"

Connor laughed. "The Golden Mango, defiantly."

Crystal nodded. She had heard the story of his and Travis' prank to the Aphrodite cabin many, many times. She had also laughed super hard when she saw how the Aphrodite girls made his clothes insanely small. He had commented that "he looked like a geek".

"Favorite sibling?" He asked.

"Melody. Yours?"

"Travis, naturally. What's your favorite memory before Camp Half-Blood?"

"Um... I guess the time I became the first chair when I was playing the violin in Orchestra.. But I guess it wasn't really fair, since I'm a daughter of the God of Music and such.. How about you?"

He shrugged. "Travis and I came here when we were, like, seven. I don't remember much."

"Oh. See? I didn't know that! Talking like this was a good thing. Okay, next question."

"What was that thing you were reading earlier today?"

"Er... That was nothing..."

"Come on! Tell meeeee..." Connor whined.

"No. Maybe some other time..."

"But whyyy?"

"... I'll tell you later." Crystal responded.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come _on _Crystal! If I've learned _anything _from my childhood, which I have, it's that whenever someone says 'later', they usually mean 'never' or 'waaaay later'. Which one is yours?"

"Way later." She answered. "Trust me, when the time is right I will.. You knowing will be a big problem..."

"You're stubborn." He commented.

"Look who's talking." She sassed.

"Geez... Snappy, much?"

The blond-haired girl sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Connor suddenly sat up. "Oh, look canoe races are going to start soon. Let's go." He started running towards the lake. "Hurry up!"

Crystal smiled. "Alright! I'm coming!" She chased after him.

_Now let's just hope he doesn't find out about.. **that**.._

**A/N: Okay, sooo? What do you think? This chapter is just about boding time because having something really exciting happen in the second chapter is a bit rushed, no? Anyways, maybe one of you read some of this chapter on my tumblr. So, you should check it out. The link in on my profile. **

**What do you think that mysterious piece of paper is? Review with your thoughts! **


End file.
